A seizure may be characterized as abnormal or excessive synchronous activity in the brain. At the beginning of a seizure, neurons in the brain may begin to fire at a particular location. As the seizure progresses, this firing of neurons may spread across the brain, and in some cases, many areas of the brain may become engulfed in this activity. Seizure activity in the brain may cause the brain to send electrical signals through the peripheral nervous system to different muscles the activation of which may initiate a redistribution of ions within muscle fibers. In electromyography (EMG), an electrode may be placed on or near the skin and configured to measure changes in electrical potential resulting from ion flow during this muscle activation.
EMG detection may be particularly amenable for use in apparatuses that may be minimally intrusive, minimally interfere with daily activities and which may be comfortably used while sleeping. Therefore, methods of monitoring the seizure activity of patients, including methods for monitoring in ambulatory or home settings, may benefit from the use of EMG detection. To measure electrical signals during EMG, electrodes may be placed on the skin. However, when an electrode becomes loose or loses contact integrity with the skin, it can couple unpredictable noise into the system. A system capable of automatic detection of the skin electrode interface may be used to notify a patient or health care provider of such an event, and may be integrated into a system for patient monitoring.